


My Little Slave

by orphan_account



Category: Lushlaws
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Bound, Collar, Gags, Handcuffs, Latex, Leather, M/M, Master/Pet, Matthew Lush - Freeform, Nick Laws - Freeform, Rape, crop, leash, role play, tied, whip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Matthew have always been a happy couple, but has quitting Lush opened the doors to more.... interesting occupations for Matthew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matthew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you are confused, yes I did change this from a Smosh fanfic to a Lush fanfic, because the Smosh one just felt awkward for me :\ Please enjoy this one, Lush fans!
> 
> -Fandom Queen ^_^

Nick slammed the door of his convertible and shoved the key's into his leather jacket's pocket. He sauntered down the walkway of Matthew's home. It was Matthew's and his usual Friday movie night together, the 16th one since officially starting it. Although this was Matthew's way of saying sorry, because of forever stopping Lush videos shortly before JUST because Matthew thought they should focus more on their relationship. This still frustrated Nick, since Lush was a passion of his, although Matthew INSISTED that he had another business option available for both of them, whatever that meant, since they were still not working, aside from Nick's small job at the gas station.

Nick had just arrived at the front door and noticed something very peculiar. All of Matthew's curtains were closed shut, and they house seemed very lonely, very empty. "What the fuck is he up to now?" Nick wondered out loud to himself. Nick had stumbled across a secret to Matt's past a couple months ago, that he was once a lead role in an A-list porn on the internet, which had made their sex lives pretty interesting with the new practices he had learnt.

"Matthew! I'm here!" Nick called from in front of the door. From the other side, he heard some shuffling noises. "Matt? Is that you? Helllllllooooo, I'm waiting!" Whispers and more shuffling could be heard. "MATTHEW LUSH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?!" Nick finally yelled, since his patience was running low for his older lover. The door burst open. A shadowy figure with a very familiar rainbow haircut stood in the doorframe, and since it was already dark out, was very hard for Nick to see clearly. "Matthew? What are you....ghGabahdks!!!" Nick was cut off by a round object being shoved into his mouth by the figure. He recognized it immediately by its familiar shape. A ball gag. Matthew often used the same contraption on him. "Hey baby," A husky voice whispered into his ear, "Glad to see me?" Nick felt the gag buckle shut on the back of his head. A rough piece of fabric was slipped quickly over his head as well and secured tightly. "Goodnight, my love." The voice, which he now recognized as Matthew's, whispered again. A stinky rag was then shoved into his nose. Nick strained and flailed, but as the kidnapper held him tightly, he slipped into a deep stupor.


	2. Getting Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I will be leaving for about 2-3 weeks on vacation, so the next chapter won't be for a little while. Keep reading and enjoy!  
> -Fandom Queen ^_^

His head was spinning, making him dizzy and nauseous. I must have bumped my head last night, Nick thought to himself. Wait a minute.... I remember what happened last night! Nick shot open his eyes, only to be blinded by the bright sunlight streaming in from the nearby window. His shifted his jaw and felt it. The ball gag was still in. The small room he was encased in was silent except for the sound of his movement. I need to get out of here, Nick thought once again, wherever I really am! He rushed to remove the ball gag, but noticed something that put a damper in his plan. His hands and arms were bound behind his back with thick leather straps, and his ankle and thighs with the same material. No matter how hard he pulled and strained, the leather just cut deeper into his tender skin. He felt a bead of sweat break out on his forehead. How long will I be here for? How long HAVE I? His thoughts were halted when the door in the room burst open.

"Aw, look who's awake," Matthew stood firmly in the doorway as he cooed this "Good thing to, we have a lot of work to do today!" Nick almost had to look twice when Matthew came in, because this wasn't the Matt he remembered. He was dressed in a sharp looking suit, complete with a jewel-handled crop and shiny leather shoes. 

"Now don't just sit there and gawk, pet, we must be going." Matthew approached Nick and removed his ankle and thigh binding, allowing Nick a bit of movement. Out of his coat pocket, Matthew pulled out a thick leather collar with a matching leash. He fastened both onto a squirming Nick and yanked him to his feet. Without another word, Matthew proceeded to drag Nick out the door, and that's where he saw where he really was. Surrounding him was a large building, filled with stalls where horses were normally kept. Matthew continued to pull him along until they reached a certain stall, where Matthew abruptly stopped and pulled out a set of keys. Nick stopped, but in surprise, as he saw the name written on a plaque on the stall. It read "Nicholi". 

"Alright in you go!" Matthew suddenly said, as he shoved Nick into the stall, following after him. He then tied his leash to a little hook on the wall. Nick just stared at him, confused and shocked.

"What?" Matt said with a smirk, "Don't you like your new home?" Nick was now enraged, and started to tug and pull at the leash binding him to the wall. 

"Shhh, it's ok, I'll explain everything." Matthew whispered as he reached over and stroked Nick's hair. He snapped his head away from Matthew's grip. 

"What? You don't like that? How about this?" Matthew's hand shot down and grabbed Nick's crotch in his palm,and squeezed it hard. Nick tried not to but couldn't help it, and a large moan escaped from behind the gag.

"Now that I've got your attention," Matthew pulled away, "let me explain why you're here." He looked Nick straight in the eye. "Remember a couple months when I said we should quit Lush to "focus" more on our relationship? Well, this whole time, while you've been working at your pathetic little gas station job, I've been creating this!" Matthew gestured dramatically to the large building around him.

"This place is going to... Well allow certain people, for the right price of course, to rent out slaves of their own, and participate in the art of BDSM! And what a better person, somebody with experience, to be my starting lineup." He gestured again, but to Nick. Oh no, Nick was familiar with BDSM, but not too familiar. Matthew had tried it on him once, with him the Master and Nick the pet, but Nick hated that type of thing!

"My, you are certainly shell shocked!" Matthew giggled at Nick, who was not even reacting, just standing with his eyes bugged out. 

"My assistant, Stacey, will be here any second to get you dressed and prepared. Afterwords, we will teach you the basics and begin your training." Matthew then practically skipped out of the stall, locked the door behind him and sauntered down to his office, leaving Nick there, frozen with shock. A split second later, a man rounded in front of the stall, and entered with a large bag.

"Hello Nicholi, my name is Stacey! I have one rule for you, if you want to get this dressing over and done with, I suggest you do what I say." Nick noticed a long crop with two leather tips at the end hanging from his belt. Nick just nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then, let's get started." Stacey began to remove Nick's bindings, leaving on the ball gag, collar and leash. Then he began to remove the contents from his bag. A simple black latex thong and a small bottle of oil. 

"Strip." Stacey commanded, with Nick still staring at the items. "I don't think you heard me," Stacey pulled the crop out of his belt, "I said to STRIP." He flicked the crop against Nick's chest, creating a large cracking sound. Nick hurriedly began to remove his clothes, until he was stark naked in front of the stranger. A red lash was visible on his chest. 

"God, you are hotter then Matthew mentioned." Stacey whispered as he approached with the thong, and started to dress him. Nick saw the outfit and tried to back away, but Stacey just yanked him closer with his leash. He quickly slid Nick into his new outfit, finishing him off with a slap to his ass. He cried out from beneath the gag.

"Oh, did that hurt? Stacey asked with an evil smirk, as he stroked Nick's warm abs. Stacey quickly reajusted all the other pieces already on Nick, and then bound Nick's hands behind his back with the same leather strips as before. "Your hands will always be bound until we can trust to be a proper slave." Stacey explained, as if he was reading Nick's mind. 

"Now to oil you up a bit." Stacey said as he uncapped the bottle and poured the liquid into his palm. He began to stroke Nick's chest, rubbing in the scented liquid. Nick loved this feeling so much, a small whimper exited through the gag, and Stacey looked up and smirked at him. He then stuck his long tongue out of his mouth licked all the way from Nick's navel, and stopped at his nipple.

"Mmmm, vanilla cupcake." He just smiled at Nick. His soft palms made their way up and down Nick's chest, massaging the oil deeper into his skin. Nick closed his eyes with content and moaned in approval. "Ohh, a horny slave we have here!" Stacey giggled, as Nick's cock slowly began to rise. As quickly as possible, Stacey then jumped up and forced a smelly rag to his nose. The intoxicating smell filled Nick's nostrils, and he passed out once again.


	3. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! Had an awesome vacation! Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!  
> -Fandom Queen ^_^

"Come on now, wake up!" Nick heard a harsh voice yell into his ear. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking furiously at the bright sunlight streaming in from the skylight above him. The back of his neck was sore and hot from the collar being rubbed against it all night. The gag in his mouth was coated in a thick layer of saliva and he urged to rid his mouth of the slimy contraption. He shifted a bit, and still felt the dreaded restraints around his body.

"You heard me right, pet, GET UP!" He heard Matthew's raspy voice call out once again. He shifted onto his butt and looked up to Matt, who was in the same suit as before, just featured in a different colour. The bejewelled crop rested firmly in the side of his belt.

"Aw, rough night? Love the new outfit, by the way. You should dress like this more often." Matt smirked as he untied the leash from the peg and pulled Nick off his feet. Nick stumbled a bit, as he tried to adjust to the sudden daylight. Matthew studied him for a while, pacing back and forth, his eyes shifting up and down Nick's body. 

"Stacey sure made you quite the spectacle." Matthew bit his lip in a way that made Nick want to love him again. He then pulled on the leash, beckoning Nick out of his stall.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do today, so hurry now." Matthew clapped his hands and pulled on the leash, directing Nick out of the stall. They proceeded down the long corridor and out of the building, into a separate, smaller building. Nick gulped in a large breath of fresh air while he could, glad to be out of the stuffy stall, which reeked of sawdust. Matt urged him into the unlit building, shutting the door behind them. 

"Alright Nicholi, what we are going to be working on today is basically the beginning of your training." Matthew explained, as he began to examine Nick once again. "You will learn to walk, act, bid, and behave as a normal slave, so you can one day serve your own master." "You will also learn the rules of BDSMand requirements you must have to be a proper slave." "First thing, let's stretch out that hole of yours."

Matthew began to lead Nick to a metal table, with straps hanging from the sides, although Nick began to tug at the leash, swinging his head back and forth, straining away from Matt. "Noooorrr!!" Nick struggled to yell against the gag. 

"Oh, I forgot about one rule," Matthew pulled tightly on the leash, sending Nick toppling to the ground, "Naughty slaves get punished, good slaves get rewarded!" Matthew removed the crop from his belt and began to strike Nick across the back, a large snap at each hit. Nick grimaced and moaned in pain, struggling to get up. After a good whipping, Matthew whispered again, "One more rule, slaves can't talk unless directed to to otherwise" He hauled Nick to his feet, ignoring his bloodied back.

"Since this is your first training day, I'll go easy on you." Matt dragged Nick over to the table and strapped him down securely, ass in the air. Matt then proceeded to shove a long, painful array of different sized dildos, up Nick's ass, something Nick had used before before with Matthew, surprisingly leaving him sweating and panting from underneath the gag.

After two hours of training, Matthew declared, "Alright, that's enough for today, you've proved your forgiveness." He then lead Nick back to the dreaded stall, where he then didn't leave him but closed the door behind them. "You've had a rough day, love, let me give you a hand." Matthew crooned at Nick, as he took a damp towel and began to wipe Nick down, erasing any traces of the previous hours. He didn't unclip the his collar, but took off his leash. Nick glared at Matthew, not sure to be grateful, or angry.

"Don't look at your boyfriend like that." Matthew said, and sounded hurt. And he then put on his world famous puppy dog face, making Nick smile for the first time since he had arrived. "I'm glad your happy now." Matthew declared, and pulled Nick close towards him with the collar. He planted a small kiss on his shoulder, working his way up his neck, and then began to attack Nick's lips, with Nick not sure how to react. He whipped his head around, escaping Matthew's incoming lips. Matthew frowned, and grabbed the sides of Nick's head, popping out the gag, forcing his mouth to his, his tongue snaking in and out.

"Come on, babe, let's enjoy ourselves." Matthew lustfully whispered between kisses. Nick began to kiss back, uncertainly at first, but then more aggressively. Both of them now making out with such passion, one Nick had never felt before.

"Oh, god, Nicky.." Matthew began to run his hands up and down Nick's chest, stopping to tweak his nipples, and run his fingers over his bindings. He clutched his ass and dug his fingernails in. Nick moaned and Matthew pulled him to the ground, him fully on top of Nick, and he started to pull down his thong. Nick now fully undressed, his body shiny with sweat. Matthew stroked his lover's abs, making him shudder. "Are you ready?" Matthew huskily whispered as he sunk down to Nick's crotch, staring down is penis, and started to tease the head with his tongue, earning more moans from an already horny Nick, who's cock was beginning to rise. Matthew worked on his cock expertly, slipping in the slit for just a couple seconds, then full on deep throating him, gagging as he thrust into his mouth. His hand massaging Nick's butt was now clenched tightly, possibly breaking skin. "Oh, god, Matt, don't ever stop!" Nick continued to thrust into Matthew's mouth. Nick then gave one last moan and came into Matt's mouth, something he had never achieved before. Matthew licked up the sweet cream dripping from his chin. "Swallow." Nick whispered, but Matthew had already obliged. But it was all over too soon, Matthew then shoving his gag back in, reattaching the leash and tying it to a lower hook. Pulling the thong back up, he gave Nick one final squeeze and slap of his enormous ass. He ditched his jacket, placing it underneath Nick's head, and kissed his lover's forehead. 

"Hope to continue tomorrow, a little treat will await you after every good training session." Matthew gave Nick one last kiss, before heading off to his office.


	4. The Wrong Choice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo! Super excited about this chapter! This story will be ending soon however, but please stay tuned!
> 
> -Fandom Queen ^_^

"Nicholi, news from Mister Lush. He wants you in his office right away. I shall escort you there." Stacey had just arrived in front of Nick's stall. Along with Stacey was two new slaves, most likely show slaves, attached to his belt by their leashes. They were both tall and lean, with jet black hair and tanned skin. After these few couple weeks at the facility, Nick had learned to accept the art of BDSM, although still fairly uncomfortable with the whole arrengment. The facility population and staff was beginning to grow as well, with new slaves at least every week. Nick had become one of the facilities most desirable slaves, with a desired pairing of dark eyes and hair, with a toned, tan body. He had been trained and coaxed into acting like a slave as well, bidding to any order given, often not talking anymore.He had not yet been rented out yet, only private sessions with Matthew.

"Come now, we must not keep him waiting." Stacey clicked his tongue and beckoned Nick forward. He attached Nick's leash on to his collar and pulled him out of his stall. They made they're way down the hallway, Nick almost trotting, he was excited to here what Matthew had to say. He also enjoyed his privacy with Matthew, because treats were always in store, and special treatment from Matt too. They had just arrived in front of Matthew's office, Stacey gave him slight spank on the rump with his hand, "Hurry up, or I'll pull out my crop." Nick just snorted with displeasure, and shuffled into the office. Matthew was at his desk, papers in hand, staring with such concentration. Nick loved him in this state, when he in deep concentration. It made is nose wrinkle up, what Nick thought was the cutest thing.

Matthew snapped his head up and his eyes brightened at Nick's appearance. "Nicholi! Bring him in please, Stacey." Stacey tied the leashes of the other two slaves to a rail outside, and pulled Nick in. He pushed him down to the floor, on his knees, and handed his leash over to Matthew. 

"Thank you Stacey, you may get back to our new arrivals." Matthew gestured Stacey towards the doorway. Stacey nodded in approval and returned to his other slaves outside. "Hello love." Matt planted a kiss on top off Nick's head and began to scratch his scalp. Nick moaned with pleasure and nudged Matthew's hand playfully with his nose. "Have you been a good slave lately?" Matthew continued to stroke the top of Nick's head, smoothing out his hair. Nick moaned at his touch, happy to be with his boyfriend and master.

"Well, listen up, I have very exciting news today!" Matthew was beaming. "Tomorrow, we will be having important buyers come and pick out slaves! And you are on the top of all their lists!" Nick could almost see the excitement in his voice. It wasn't very often the got experienced masters come to their facility, and Nick was never put up for sale. He hung his head in dispair. If he was bought, he wouldn't be able to have his private time with Matthew anymore. His new master would be the only person allowed to touch him. 

"I know exactly what you're thinking, but it's for the best. I can't let such a well trained slave sit and go to waste." Matthew grabbed Nick by the chin and looked him dead in the eye. "You've come such a long way, Nick, and I won't let you put your training to waste." Nick just sat there shocked. Matthew never called him Nick anymore, only Nicholi. This meant Matthew was dead serious.

"Now, normally we would have a lot of work to do, but since your training has come such a long way, I won't be giving you any extra practice for tomorrow." Nick sighed in relief, but Matthew continued, "Instead Stacey will be giving you a full remodelling, new dressings, the works. I want you in tip top shape for these masters." Nick just groaned. He actually hated Stacey more then anyone, and his dressings were always filled with whippings, beatings, and sexually taking advantage of his helplessness. 

Matt then began to continue with his paperwork. Nick then began to stand up to leave, but Matthew pulled on his leash, sending him back on his knees. "Where do you think you're going? I'm still your master, and I expect you to abide me until I say you can leave." Matthew then undid his belt and pulled out his throbbing cock. "Blow me slave, and then you will go to your dressing." Matthew flipped out Nick's gag and pulled him closer. Nick nuzzled Matt's cock, wet with pre-cum, and began to tease him with his tongue, giving it little light licks, and slipping in the slit for only a second. Matthew couldn't wait any longer, grabbing Nick by his hair, and thrusting into his mouth, moaning with pleasure as Nick gagged on his thick cock. Nick worked expertly, making Matthew work to cum. He pulled harder on the leash, gripping Nick's scalp, and shot into his mouth, a large moan escaping his mouth. 

"Swallow it bitch, you know the routine." Nick savoured the flavour of Matthew as it slid down his throat. Matthew tucked his dick back in his pants and pulled Nick to his feet. "This is why I hate to sell you." Matthew planted a kiss on Nick's lips and tucked the gag back in his mouth. He then pulled him out of the office and down to his stall. He then called for Stacey, who came around the corner, with his infamous blue bag. "Stacey, I want a full dressing and cleaning. Get every corner and crease of his body. Make him look absolutely desirable." Matthew left Nick with Stacey, who was dreading this.

"Alright Nicholi, we're going to a different room today to dress you." Stacey tugged on his leash, and directed him to a door at the end of the hallway. He pulled out a huge ring of keys and unlocked the door, it swinging opening to reveal a small room, with a couple hoses and brushes inside. Chains with straps attached to them hung from the walls and ceiling. "Ok, let's strip you down." Stacey began to pull off Nick's dressings, pulling down his thong. He then unstrapped the collar and pulled the gag. He reached into his bag and pulled out a ring gag. "Come on Nicholi, I just like to see those lips stretched around something." Stacey grabbed Nick by the hair and forced the gag into his mouth, clipping it around the back of his head. He then led Nick to the middle of the room, and began to attach the straps hanging from the walls to his ankles, wrists, and neck. Nick began to struggle, not wanting to be trapped, but Stacey just made the straps tighter. Nick was standing in the middle of the room, arms stretched out to his sides, legs splayed, and head held in place, unable to move an inch, as Stacey pulled the chains as tight as the could go. He then unravelled a hose from the wall, and turned it on full blast. The icey water hit Nick like a knife, making him cry out in pain. Stacey just continued to spray him down, leaving him dripping wet and shivering. Stacey then pulled out a bristle brush and bottle of liquid, and poured the liquid the into the brush. He began to rub this all over Nick, the brush turning his skin bright pink, certainly removing his top layer of skin. Talk about exfoliating, Nick thought to himself. The hose appeared again, washing off the soapy residue. Stacey then pulled out a long, thin brush, with bristles around the whole thing. He crossed behind Nick, who was watching him closely. He exclaimed "Hope you like this!" And then shoved the brush up Nick's ass, twisting and turning it, making Nick cry out in pain. "Aww, the little slave doesn't like that? What a surprise! You'd think a little slut like you would enjoy things being shoved up his ass!" Stacey just continued to twist it, pulling the brush in and out of Nick's hole, firmly gripping his asscheek with the other hand. While down there, Stacey started nipping and biting at Nick's back, leaving little red marks across it. Nick yelped as Stacey popped out the brush and gave his asshole a long, wet lick, flicking his tongue up and down. 

"The little slut is now thoroughly cleaned!" Stacey laughed to himself, and began to towel Nick down. He then released Nick from the chains, attached a collar and leash to him and led him out of the room, stark naked. Nick did not blush, however, because he had been led around naked before, as do many other slaves. Back at his stall, Stacey started to unpack the blue bag. Some things Nick recognized, like his thong and the oil bottle. But others were new to him, like a leather blindfold and a pile of tangled leather. Stacey noticed Nick looking at the leather and smiled, "That you'll love, special requirements from Mister Lush, who must know something special about you." Stacey reattached the leash and collar, replacing the ring gag with a ball gag. It was the same routine, thong slid on, oil applied. The mass of leather was actually some sort of chest piece, the ran across his chest in strips, with two metal rings on his back, another attachment for a leash. This was making him a bit nervous. Stacey then slipped his arms into a leather pouch shaped like a triangle, that laced up the back, with a metal ring on the tip. This kept his hands restrained behind his back and incased in this pouch.

Stacey then called for Matthew, who was at his stall a minute later. "Oh Stacey, perfect as usual." Matthew praised. "Can't wait to get him on display for the buyers." He circled Nick, inspecting for any flaws. "100%! Good work, you may leave now Stacey." Stacey nodded and left the stall. "Ready for show time?" Matthew asked Nick. Nick just nodded in reply. He had no idea what he was getting into.


	5. A New Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this one! The grand finale! Enjoy!
> 
> -Fandom Queen ^_^

"Alright everybody, stand at attention, make sure your slaves are in their proper position!" Matthew's yell echoed through the building. Today was the big day, where buyers were coming to the facility to pick out their slaves. Although these were experienced buyers, which Matthew's facility often never got. A row of 7 slaves with their trainers beside them filled the hallway. Nick was among them, with Stacey at his side, crop ready for any trouble. Matthew was his real trainer, but the head of the facility is the one who auctions the slaves off, and oversees any buying.

"Stand up straighter." Stacey ordered Nick with a flick of his crop. Nick simply rolled his eyes, but Stacey noticed this and flicked him again. He was nervous for today, hoping not be sold and separated from Matthew. A creak was heard at the end of the hallway, Nick whipped his head around to the front door of the building, which had just opened, revealing a group of men in suits.

"Slaves in positions!" Matthew whispered as he began to head to the front door. "Don't be a pain, or it's the crop again." Stacey tugged hard on Nick's leash and gave his crop a threatening twirl. Nick just ignored him, focusing more on Matthew, who was leading the group down the hall. 

"This way gentlemen!" Matthew stopped in front of the group of slaves, "right here is our best selection! Please take your pick, interact!" Matthew stepped away and the men began to approach the slaves, looking over and surveying them. One small guy, looking like a college student, stopped in front of Nick and began to ask Stacey, "So what is the class on this one?" As he looked over Nick, pulling out his gag and examining his teeth. "He's a show slave, highly experienced." Stacey replied as if reading out of a textbook. Nick just looked at him confused. He didn't even know what he was considered. "He is a wild one, however, but he has his good days." Stacey continued, but the boy just moved on to the next slave, also examining his teeth. The next person to look at Nick was a large, muscular man, looking to be in his early 30's. "Type?" He simply asked. "Show slave." Stacey replied. "Class?" He asked again, turning Nick around, looking over his backside. "Experienced." The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Experienced? Really? Hmmmm..." He whistled to Matthew and beckoned him over. "Yes sir?" Matthew asked. "Are you sure this slave is well experienced?" The man continued to inspect Nick's body. "Yes sir, this is Nicholi, number one slave in his class, one of the most well trained here at our facility." Matt replied with an anxious tone. "Hmm, I see," the man gave Nick one last look over before saying, "I'll take him. How much are you asking." Matthew almost jumped at his blunt offer. "Well, umm... Since he is best in his class, how about.... $30,000?" The man flipped open a huge check book and quickly scribbled something down. "Here." He handed over a check to Matthew with a large $30,000 written across the top. "Oh, um thank you. Is there anything else you would like to know about him?" Matthew looked frazzled. "No thank you, please just bring him out to my trailer." The man began to exit the building. Stacey gave Matthew a look, but he just nodded his head in the man's direction. "Come on Nicholi, let's get a move on then." Stacey flicked Nick's rump with the crop and tugged on his leash. But Nick resisted, he never said goodbye to Matthew. He strained and pulled against the leash, Stacey just pulling harder. "Nicholi!" Stacey's voice broke through, "You better move it, or I'll have you restrained!" Matthew turned around to see what was causing the commotion and looked right into Nick's eyes, who just gave him a sad, worried look as Stacey pulled him through the barn, out to the parking lot. "Marrrthew!!" He cried out against the gag. Stacey gave him a hard hit on his back. "Hurry up!" Nick finally gave in and walked sullenly with Stacey, arriving at the man's car. "Finally! What took so long?" The man exclaimed to Stacey. "Here you go sir!" Stacey declared as he handed Nick's leash over to the man. He pulled Nick along to a tall, vertical trailer and shoved him inside, slamming the door shut. Nick leaned against the side, the cold metal on his back, and small tears began to slid down his cheeks. He heard the car engine start, and felt the trailer begin to be pulled along, the road rattling underneath him.

"Alright we're here!" The man flipped open the trailer door and grabbed Nick's leash. Before them was a large house, with gardens surrounding them, and a large fountain in the driveway. Nick groggily stood up, not sure how long they had been driving for, maybe at least four hours. The man just pulled Nick along, up the large staircase leading to the front door.

"Roy! I'm back! And I have a new one!" He yelled out as they entered the house. Nick just gawked. It was a mansion! Two large winding staircases, a crystal chandelier! Another large man came from around the corner. "Oh Hank, you bought another one!" Roy came over and looked over Nick, and smiled. "A nice one too! Well, I'd better tend to mine! Come now, Dilyius." Nick watched as Roy dragged a small, bruised man on a leash, not even in his early thirty's. He gave a disgusted look to Nick, but smiled at Hank. Hank just gave him a nod and Roy with Dilyius left the two of them. "Well slave, we better get you acquainted with your new home." Hank pulled out a crop and slapped Nick hard on his ass, making him jump. He then pulled on the leash and led Nick down a small hallway and approached a door. They both entered the room, Nick soaking in his surroundings. 

"This is your new room." Hank gestured to the tiny room before him. In the corner was a small cushion, with chains hanging from the walls around it, a small window out looking the backyard gardens, a couple small bowls, a wall of crops, more chains hanging from the ceiling, and a large, locked cabinet. "You will be living in here and only here, except when I lead you or order you somewhere different. You will be restrained at all times, except when I'm enjoying you. You will not talk, except when you are told to, and I will only be addressed as "Master" or "Sir". Do you understand?" Nick nodded his head in reply. "Good, now let's prove that you are mine, and only belong to me." Hank tugged Nick over to the centre of the room, where he took a chain hanging from the ceiling and clipped it to the metal ring on the end of Nick's arm pouch, pulling his arms upward, forcing him to bend over. Hank started to rummage around in the cabinet behind him, but Nick could not see what he was grabbing. Hank approached Nick, pulled down his thong and gave him a hard slap on his ass. Nick cried out in pain. "Oh, the slave doesn't like that? Well he should!" Hank slapped Nick once again, but harder. "This is what I do to all of my slaves, so don't be surprised. Now stay still." Hank ordered, but Nick had no idea what he was doing behind him. He all of the sudden felt a searing burn on his right asscheek and smelt burning flesh. He cried out in pain and tried to move away, but his restraints held him in place. The burning object finally left and was replaced by a cold cloth. "I just branded you with my initials, now you can never leave me." Tears were already rolling down Nick's cheek, as his ass was in such pain, one he had never felt before. "Now we can have some fun!" Nick heard Hank's belt being undone and started to squirm and struggle against his bondages. "Now now, little slave, you're such a little slut, you'll enjoy this." Nick felt Hank slip a finger into his asshole, slowly working it and stretching it, then adding two, then three. Hank began to coat his erect dick in lube and forced himself inside of a helpless Nick. He just tried his best to get away, but it was no use. Hank continued to thrust inside of him, pulling back on Nick's hair, grunting and pushing harder. Hank yelled out and slapped Nick's ass, "Oh ya.... Mmm..... Take it you fucking slut, you slave, you WHORE!" As much as it disgusted him, Nick sadly felt turned on by this. The roughness reminded him of Matthew, that's why. Nick felt his dick begin to rise, or at least try to. He attempted to steer his mind away from it, but it was no use! He was starting to get hot, his face sweating, all while Hank kept thrusting inside of him, slapping his ass and yelling out, "Slut, you fucking slut! Say my name, oh my god!" Nick's dick continued to hurt, him close to tears. Hank gave one final yell and came inside of Nick. He pulled out, sweaty and pleased. Nick felt a butt plug being forced in. "Don't you dare let any of that leak out, you whore." Hank gave Nick one last slap across his rump, hitting his tender brand. "Welcome to you're new home, bitch." Hank slammed the door behind him as he left the room. Nick was left with his arms still tied to the chain, his ass sore, and his cock in the worst pain he had ever felt it. Where was Matthew when he really needed him?


	6. Home Sweet Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, next chapter is the final chapter! Wanted to stretch it out a bit longer! Kudos will keep me motivated for the final one!
> 
> -Fandom Queen ^_^

"Alright you, let's put that mouth to good work today!" Hank declared to a groggy Nick, who had just woken up. He had been at Hank's for 2 weeks now and things were horrible. Hank payed no attention to the rules of owning a slave, which should be treated lovingly and with respect. Hank just treated Nick like an old towel, beating him, sometimes starving him, keeping him locked in chains at all times. But since he was officially Nick's master, he could do whatever he pleased.

"Come now, I have big plans for you today!" Hank started to unlatch the chains keeping Nick firmly in his bed, clipping his leash to the metal loop of his collar. Nick's ass cried out in pain as he stood up, as Hank used him regularly and plugged him up right after usage. The bags under Nick's eyes stood out as well, as he was often up all hours of the night, due to Hank always having loud parties in his home, keeping Nick from falling asleep. Nick had only ever been to two of these parties and only as a showpiece for Hank to tote around and for party guests to sexually take advantage of. At the last one, Hank thought it would be fun to strip Nick down, tie him to the dining room table, and have guests eat food off his body. Hank pulled Nick out of his room and out into the grand foyer, eyeing him viciously and slapping him on his ass to make him move faster. He then lead Nick up the large staircase and up to his master bedroom, shoving him into the room and locking the door behind them. Hank brought him over to Nick's makeshift bed, a small blanket with a pillow resting on it, and forced him onto his knees, still not saying a word. He tied the leash to a hook on the wall and disappeared into the bathroom. Nick was beginning to get worried. Hank never brought him to his bedroom, and that was only to worship Hank's feet one night, as he seemed to have a foot fetish as well. Hank suddenly exited the bathroom, making his way over to a trembling Nick. He had changed into pair of stretchy black briefs, leaving his shirt behind. "Like I said, that mouth is going to be put to work today, but not quite yet." Hank beckoned Nick to stand, and began to undress him, taking off his thong, ball gag, and chest piece. He left the butt plug in, and removed Nick's arms from the leather pouch. All that was left was the butt plug, collar, and leash. "Go over there now." Hank pointed towards his large king-sized bed and shoved Nick onto it. He ducked underneath the bed and pulled out a few items, which Nick could not see, so he leaned over to get a better look. All of the sudden, Hank pounced on him and flipped him over onto his stomach, with Nick panicking and struggling to escape his grip. Hank ignored his struggling and pulled out a ring gag, which was quickly shoved into Nick's mouth, muffling his cries. He then placed two coils of rope on the bed, while lying on top of a squirming Nick, and begun to unravel them. "The little bitch is going to be tied up for a bit tonight!" Hank spread Nick out on the bed and began to tie a piece of rope to Nick's left wrist. He ended up tying Nick in a successful eagle spread across the bed and began to eye him down hungrily. "I think that ring gag isn't fitting properly," Hank inched his way along Nick's body with a devious look in his eyes. "Maybe we should replace it with something different..." He unclipped the gag and popped it out of Nick's mouth, Nick taking the time to let out a few more cries before Hank's hand flew over his mouth. That's when Hank started to pull down his dingy briefs. Nick's eyes widened at this. He continued to pull down the briefs, showing off his rock hard cock in the process, and rolling them up in a tight ball. A roll of duct tape appeared from behind him. "Open wide, slut." Hank ordered as he pried Nick's jaw open, shoving the dingy underwear in his mouth, and taping it securely. Nick pulled and struggled against his restraints, his gag reflex taking action, trying to repel the mound from his mouth. Hank then untied the rope securing Nick's left hand, and continued to do the same with the others. He flipped Nick over onto his stomach and forced him to lean on his knees, doggy style. He then retied the ropes again, so they looped underneath the bed, smashing Nick's face into the mattress. Hank finished tying them and observed his work. Nick was on his knees, ass in the air, with ropes pulling his arms and chest down on the mattress. He struggled, worried about what was going to come next, but Hank's handiwork kept him in place. Hank leaned over and whispered into Nick's ear, "This has always been my favourite part. And I can admire your brand at the same time." Hank pulled out a bottle of lube and began to cover his already erect cock and popped out Nick's butt plug. He began to admire Nick's gaping hole, cum from the night before leaking out. Nick squirmed as Hank licked up the old cum and roughly nipped at the still sore brand on his asscheek. He whimpered as Hank then grabbed his hips and was about to enter, but he stopped suddenly. "Don't worry, slut, both of your holes will be full of me tonight." Hank whispered one last time before ramming into Nick's hole and thrusting in and out with such speed. Nick moaned when Hank began to hit his sweet spot and Hank grabbed his hair, still thrusting and moaning himself. "Oooh you slut, you have the tightest hole." Hank yelled over Nick's moaning, as he felt Nick tighten around his dick. Hank continued to thrust until he yelled, "Get ready bitch!" And came inside of Nick. He neglected to put the butt plug back in as he pulled out, letting it drip down Nick's leg and onto the mattress. He immediately began to untie Nick again, and back into the same position he was before. "Let's check out that beautiful cock, I've been dying to get my hands on it!" He looked at Nick's cock like it was a present. "I wonder how eager the little slave is to have his dick touched." Hank ran his finger down the side of it, just caressing. Nick jerked his hips wildly from being touched, moaning with pleasure. "I see you like that, whore, but I thought you had a boyfriend? It clearly stated that on your papers." Hank continued to caress Nick, who was beginning to get hard. "I'd hate for him to be upset with you, for being with other guys. I mean, I guess you are a slave, so it is your job." He slowly began to pump Nick's cock, spitting into his hand and rubbing it carefully. Nick just shook his head, to turned on to care right now, and moaned at Hank to continue. "What? I can't believe you are actually willing to cheat on your only boyfriend." Hank had stopped pumping now and stared at Nick. "But I'm sure glad you are." He started to inch his way up Nick's body. He ran his hands up and down Nick's chest, sucking and nipping at his skin. Nick was moaning every second, begging him to keep going. Hank stopped at Nick's face and straddled him, his cock waving around in his face. Cum still dripped off the end and splattered onto Nick's face. Hank suddenly reached down and ripped off the duct tape from Nick's mouth, Nick grimacing in pain from his freshly seared skin. He pulled out the now soggy underwear and whispered to Nick, "Suck it bitch." His cock smushed up against Nick's closed mouth. Nick wanted to do it more then anything, but then he thought to himself, why? He hated Hank, so why did he. Matthew. Matthew was the one who he loved, and he didn't want to go from owner to owner, acting as their slaves, and being abused in return. He wanted to be with Matthew, somebody who loved him for being him. So he looked at Hank and whispered, "No." "What?" I mean.... What?" Hank just stared daggers at him. "You will not talk to me, your fucking MASTER, like that! Understood?!?" Hank screamed at Nick as he slapped him across the face. "You wouldn't want to be punished again, would you?" Hank pulled on Nick's hair and tried to force his cock into his mouth. "I said, no, so get your nasty ass cock out of my face." Nick defied. "Wha.... I.. You little bitch...." Hank stammered. "You know what, fine, don't suck it." Hank declared as he began to loosen the restraints and pulled Nick up from the bed. He threw on a bathrobe and grabbed all the ropes still hanging from Nick's body. He tugged him out of the room and down to staircase, Nick still naked. He stopped to shove the ball gag back into his mouth, not saying a word. He then led Nick outside, the frigid night air hitting his skin. He went down the driveway and to his car with the trailer attached. He unlatched the door and shoved Nick inside. He tied the rope ends to the sides of the trailer, and looked at Nick with such fury. "We'll see you in the morning, slut." Hank slammed the trailer door shut, leaving Nick in the darkness, wondering to himself, Why did I just do that?


	7. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Enjoy the FINAL CHAPTER!
> 
> \- Fandom Queen ^_^

"He is an abomination, a disgrace, the saddest excuse for a fucking slave I've ever seen!" And that was only half of the words that came out of Hank's mouth that morning. He drove straight back to the facility the morning after Hank threw Nick into the trailer. And he had ordered for Matthew right away, for Nick refusing to do his bidding. Nick just awaited in the dark trailer, listening to the conversation going on outside.

"Why would you even consider a slave like him for a customer?!? Not to mention a PAYING customer?!? And the most outrageous price as well!" Hank continued on to Matthew, who just stood there silently, a look of disappointment on his face. Stacey was standing by his side, just shaking his head.

"I told you, Mister Lush, I told you! Selling Nicholi was a horrible idea, such a defiant slave to begin with! I'm so sorry Mr. Hank, if there is anything I can do.." Stacey tried to continue, but Hank cut him off. "Anything you can do? Anything you can do? I expect a full refund, better yet, a new slave! One who'll do what he is commanded to do for starters!" 

Stacey and Hank continued into a back and forth screaming match until Matthew, who had had just about enough, yelled, "QUIET BOTH YOU GOD DAMN IT!" Both Stacey and Hank stared at him, mouths open in mid sentence.

"Look," Matthew began, "Hank, I'm sorry about Nicholi. He's bad at following orders! And Stacey, just shut your fucking mouth! I'm the owner here and I'll deal with complaints, not you! So pick up your ass and get out of here!" Stacey just shot Matthew a sour look and sauntered away.

"So, what do I get then!" Hank said, still clearly pissed. "I'm very sorry about Nicholi, like I said, he was never the best at following orders," Matthew explained, "and to compensate you, you may pick any slave from our facility for half price. And if it makes you feel better, I'll give Nicholi the discipline he deserves." Hank just hmphed in Matthew's face, picked up his things, and began to look around the building. Matthew waited until he had left, and then began to unlatch the trailer door and flip it open. 

"Stacey, come back and untie Nicholi and lead him straight to my office. As for you Nicholi, I don't even want to look at you until we are in private." Matthew turned away, as Nick slowly made his was out of the trailer, lead by Stacey, and shuffled over to Matthew's office. Matthew followed and closed the door behind them, about to start the screaming speech he had prepared for Nick, until he turned around and looked at him. He was sitting on his knees on his mat in the corner, still naked and covered in dry cum. Matthew instantly noticed the bruises covering his body, and the peeling brand on his ass. Matthew gasped out loud, and whispered, "What have I let them do to you?" And tears started rolling down his cheeks, as he ran towards Nick and sunk down to his level, letting him fall into his arms, cradling him as they both sat there on the floor. Matthew then unbuckled the gag still shoved in Nick's mouth, and freed his arms from the hanging rope restraints.

"I'm so sorry, Nick, what was I thinking." Matthew continued to sob as he held Nick, who was still in his arms. "Matthew..." Nick's hoarse voice whispered, "you didn't do this to me, don't blame yourself. I should've listened better to Hank, and I..." Matthew cut him off by saying, "Don't even say that, I'm the one that forced you into this, I should've known better." And they both just sat there, as the tears slowly stopped falling. Matthew finally broke the silence, "Why don't we ditch this stupid place and go clean you up?" Nick nodded in approval. 

Matthew drove Nick back to his home, which he hadn't been to in weeks, and helped him to his bathroom. He worked into the night, erasing every memory of Hank from Nick's body, treating his brand, washing down his body. Every once in a while he would kiss Nick and whisper, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." With Nick replying, "It's ok. I still love you." making Matthew smile. Once Nick was all clean, Matthew led him back to his bedroom and sat Nick down on his bed. With Matthew only in his underwear, after getting his clothes all wet from the shower, and Nick still naked, he couldn't help but want Matthew, even after his nights of abuse.

"Well, I guess we better get to sleep now." Matthew declared, as he rose from their bed to go put on pajamas. "No," Nick stopped him, "stay here, let's cuddle... Please?" Matthew couldn't help but smile as he got under the covers and pulled Nick under with him, embracing him and pressing his lips in his. "I missed you so much." Matthew whispered between kisses. "Don't think I didn't." Nick said as he attacked Matthew's lips, grabbing his ass and squeezing it softly. He rubbed his junk up against Matthew's thigh, and then pulled down Matthew's underwear. 

"Wait." Matthew was the one that stopped him, " let's just cuddle tonight." Nick was shocked and almost complained, but then agreed. "Ya, I like that idea better."


End file.
